Not So Normal
by writereadlove
Summary: Everything is not so normal in Gallagher Public High School. New and old, love and hate mix together in the swirling emotions of none other than Cammie Morgan. As Cammie goes through what would be considered a normal life she finds that her life is not so normal. And she would not want it any other way. No spies. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like it, please REVIEW! That's all I got.**

**Enjoy! No I don't own GG. **

**-writereadlove**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock Macey and Bex set up for me. They claim if they did not set it I wouldn't wake up. I think they just want to annoy me. It's even more annoying because it's the first day back to school.

I guess you have to love your friends.

Speaking of friends… Macey is going to kill me if I don't wear that outfit she picked out for me. But…where did I put those darn clothes?

"Looking for these?" I looked over at Grant, my annoying brother, standing at my doorway with my Macey approved outfit.

I nodded, my eyes squinted with suspicion. He just smiled innocently like an angel, which he is not.

"Ok, what do you want this time?"

"Bex-

"Dude, you are so whipped." I laughed at his red cheeks, but sobered when he threatened to walk away.

"As I was saying, Bex wants you to try out for cheerleading again."

I groaned; I should have known Bex would get Grant to manipulate me. I had done cheerleading since 8th grade when my parents bribed me so that I could make friends.

I fell in love with it, not because of the small uniforms and flashy makeup.

I'm a flyer and I love the way it feels when I am slicing through the air, waiting for someone to catch me. Bex, my best friend and brother's girlfriend, is my base and I can always count on her to catch me.

Last year, the night I broke it off with Josh, he kissed the girl he cheated on me with right in front of me while I was up in the air. I freaked out and spun the wrong way thus breaking my leg.

I swore I would not come back the next year, which would be this year. My senior year…

Grant snapped his fingers, "Earth to Cammie."

"Oh… fine you can tell Bex I said yes." He smirked at me while I added, "Now give me my clothes back!"

He threw the clothes at me and rushed downstairs before I could beat him down. I huffed and looked at the clock.

Crap! I only have fifteen minutes. I put on the outfit quickly while combing my fingers through my straight blonde hair. I brushed my teeth while putting on my shoes.

I swiped a single line of liquid eyeliner on my top eyelids and added a layer of mascara. I ran down the stairs as I stuffed my chap stick in my pocket.

I slid into the passenger seat of my brother's car, not bothering to drive my own. He glanced at me for a second before giving up and started driving.

My brother pulled into the parking lot for seniors, the parking spaces closest to the side and the front doors.

That's when I heard the _clack clack clack._

I spun around to see Macey running as fast as she could in five inch heels towards me. She flung herself at me and was speaking rapidly into my hair. "I missed…much…gosh…things happened…we…talk soon!"

I laughed way too hard and was about to ask her to repeat when I saw my other best friend right behind her.

"Bex!"

"Cam!"

We hugged tightly and she smiled at me as we broke apart. She looked over my shoulder to see Grant. She smiled a bit brighter.

I turned back to Macey, "How about we catch up before class? If I have to see one more make-out session I will throw up."

The pair glared at us as we scurried away. Macey and I sat on one of the lunch tables in the courtyard of the school. I sat on top of the table and stretched out in front of the sun.

"Cute outfit," Macey winked at me. I smiled and looked down at it. It was very cute, I barely noticed in my rush this morning. It was a soft pink high waisted skater skirt with a cream floral crop top meeting the top of the skirt, only showing an inch of tanned skin. My feet were clad in cream crochet toms.

"I didn't know I had this shirt." I looked at her and laughed knowing she probably bought it with her never ending credit card.

"When I saw all your cute skater skirts I decided to buy you a few tops to go with them." She smiled mischievously, but it was true. I have about six skater skirts in my closet, all of them being different colors.

"Ok! Enough of clothes tell me of your summer!"

She smiled, "Well I was in Milan for a couple weeks as you know, and shopping there is incredible! You would have hated it, because you can only shop for like three hours before you get crabby." I pretended to be offended as she continued, "And then we headed to areas in Greece and Italy. We ended in France and I kissed a stranger on the Eiffel tower, so I can check it off our list!"

We laughed remembering our list Bex, Macey, Liz, and I made the summer before our freshman year. "I almost forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what?" We turned around at the familiar southern belle accent.

"Liz!"

We ran toward her so fast we almost knocked the poor girl down. She smiled at us and repeated, "Forgot about what?"

I responded, "The list."

Her eyes opened wide and she started to giggle until we heard, "The list? That was a bloody long time ago."

I looked around Liz's small frame to see Bex coming toward us with no Grant in sight.

She reached us and after hugging Liz said, "Sleepover tonight at my house! We have many things to cross of that list."

She smiled with fake innocence in her eyes and pointed to Macey and I. "See you two in second hour."

I walked off towards my already decorated locker. It wasn't as glittered as Macey's and Tina's, but I liked it. It had pictures scattered throughout it with an erase board and a mirror in the middle. I was about to take out my first hour books and head to class to see if any other of my other friends were in it, when the secretary's assistant from the office came bustling over.

She smiled tightly; it seemed the new school year was already keeping her busy. "Cammie, you are needed in the office as soon as possible."

I frowned, thinking of what trouble I could have possibly gotten into before the first day officially began. I followed her anyway through the long halls to get to the office, the only semi quiet place in the whole building.

"Cameron-"

"Cammie." I interrupted without realizing who I was speaking to. The secretary got red faced and glared at me. "Sorry Mrs. Sind it won't happen again." I half heartedly apologized before she would give me a lecture about interrupting.

She regained her composure, and her usual paleness, back before she started speaking again. "This is Zachary-

"It's Zach." He then realized that he did the same thing I had just done. "It's Zach, sorry Mrs. Sind it was no reason to interrupt."

She looked down at her papers and I think she muttered, "Rotten, ungrateful teenagers."

I tapped my foot once to say I was waiting, but trying not to push her too much over the edge.

She looked up again at me, "As I was saying this is Zach. He's new and you have all your morning classes together. He will shadow you to get familiar with the school. After lunch introduce him to your brother, because they have the same afternoon classes. That is all."

I nodded once and signaled Zach to follow me outside the office. After he closed the door I looked at him for the first time, like the real first time. And was shocked at what I saw.

I stared into the most hypnotizing green eyes as he said, "I'd introduce myself, but I'm afraid you already know my name."

**Now that you've read it…REVIEW and make my day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words can not describe how happy I am! Thank you like times a billion. You guys all made my day. Please if you have advice or are critical of something tell me, I can take it! Enjoy chapter two.**

**Please REVIEW****!**

_Previously:_

_I nodded once and signaled Zach to follow me outside the office. After he closed the door I looked at him for the first time, like the real first time. And was shocked at what I saw._

_I stared into the most hypnotizing green eyes as he said, "I'd introduce myself, but I'm afraid you already know my name." _

I nodded barely having the strength to take my eyes away, "Same here." I started walking back towards my locker where the rest of the senior lockers were. "What number is your locker?"

"Uhh…" He pulled out a piece of paper, "2749."

It was almost exactly across from mine on the other side of the hallway. "Combination?"

He smirked and started turning the knob himself.

"Suit yourself," I said as his locker popped open, the school already put his schoolbooks in there.

"Consumer Ed."

"Then…?"

"French."

I started walking away while he closed his locker shut. I turned around slightly to see if he was still following me.

He was.

I walked into the classroom and sat in the back exactly as the bell rang. I could already tell this hour would be a social hour.

The teacher was a man in his mid fifties with a receding hairline and wrinkles from frown lines. Even worse was the class. The whole hour he talked about stocks and how they work _blah blah blah. _

I mostly just drew random infinity signs in my new notebook. I think Zach mostly just…stared at me?

No, I think its Tina on the other side of me. Tina was actually pretty down to earth once you get to know her. A lot of people don't think that because they seem to think she's just another girl that only cares about glitter and guys. It doesn't help that she's a cheerleader.

Cheerleading…crap! I totally forgot to grab a bag for cheerleading tryouts today. Although they had practice all summer the actual tryouts were today. This is why I have the sneaking suspicion that Bex had planned a while for the Grant manipulation stunt this morning.

"Miss Morgan?"

"Hmm?" I glance up to see the teacher, Mr. Bennings, looking at me.

"Do you know the answer to my question?"

An awkward silence ensued, answering his question better than a simple no.

"That's what I thought. Be sure to pay attention next time. Can anyone else answ-"

And that's when I cut him off again in my head. This time I was sure Zach was staring at me and smirking. So of course my reaction was to stare back at him and raise one eyebrow. He finally looked away but was still smirking, possibly even wider than before.

_Ding Ding Ding_

I had to resist shouting out "Hallelujah!" as I walked out of the room.

I walked into French 3 and saw Macey and Bex saving our seats we've had everyday since sophomore year. I motioned behind my shoulder for Zach to follow me. I could see both Macey's and Bex's eyes go huge as they saw him follow me.

I sat down casually next to Macey as she whispered quickly in my ear, "Who's this hottie?"

I laughed, "Zach meet my friends Bex and Macey." I pointed to each one respectively, and hellos were exchanged.

The rest of the day until lunch consisted of feeling like I was being followed, which made sense because technically I was. I introduced people to Zach and pretended to be listening to teachers.

Of course when I entered the lunch room all eyes were on me. Not only because I was mostly friends if not friendly with everyone, but because Zach was talking and walking beside me like we were good friends. Which I guess could be true since he has followed me the whole day.

I walked to our table that was in the middle of the lunch room, that I secretly disliked, because I felt literally like the center of attention.

Before my whole table could start interrogating me about who Zach was I talked over them, "Everybody this is Zach, if you want him to know your name talk to him yourself."

I looked at our table and smiled; everyone was still here for our senior year. Grant, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Bex and I had become this odd group of friends our freshman year. And now maybe Zach will be a part of it.

After everyone introduced themselves I made Zach sit next to Grant.

"Hey Grant?" I asked as I sat down next to Grant's other side, taking Bex's seat while she was getting something from her locker.

"Hmm?" He had just taken a big bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Zach has the same afternoon schedule as you, so he's going to shadow you for the rest of the day."

"Cool." He then looked at Zach, "Hey, do I know you…?"

Zach smirked, "I was wondering when someone would notice. I transferred from Roseville High, and I was their quarterback."

We all went silent; Roseville High was our biggest rivalry school when it came to any sport.

Nick was the first person to break the silence. "That would suck to be them and lose you as a player." He shook Zach's hand, "Your looking at Gallagher's best kicker."

Zach shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." He then looked at Grant, "Your not quarterback are you? I would hate to take your position." He smirked.

Grant laughed, "No man I'm the best running back. I'll be your right hand man."

Then they launched into 'bro' talk and I dashed out of Bex's seat while she was walking in. But instead of taking her seat next to Grant, she sat on my other side. And then I realized I was in between Macey and Bex, the only thing left to do was pray.

"Sooo…" Macey dragged out, "Zach…?"

"Shadowed me," I finished. "That's it. That is all. Please don't try to read into any signs because there is none."

"Geez Cam," Bex said. "We were just going to ask when you met him."

I looked in between them and knew that wasn't it, but I let it go. Instead I took a bite of my french fry.

"Hey Cam?" Bex turned to look at me as I was almost done with my french fries and salad, Macey insisted on the salad part.

"Yeah?"

"How was your morning?" She smiled wickedly, I swear there were fangs.

I glared at her in answer as she laughed. Then I turned to Grant as he was smiling and continued my glare at him.

"Did I miss something?" I turned to Macey who tried her best to not know what was going on. I had a feeling she had just as much to do with this as Bex and Grant did.

"I'm leaving now, don't miss me too much." I felt like sticking my tongue out, but I felt like that was too childish. I got up to throw away my tray and I almost made it out of the room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Josh!"

"Hey Cam." His voice was deep, deeper than it had been the last time I had talked to him, which was almost a whole year ago.

"Hi…" I let it drag out while I tried looking anywhere but at him. In my attempt at not looking at him I noticed all eyes were on us. It surprisingly didn't shock me too much since we used to be the 'it' couple. The cliché quarterback and cheerleader falling in love _blah blah blah. _Which is why I hope Zach is good at being quarterback, to kick Josh out of his invisible throne.

"Can we talk?"

_NO!_ "Aren't we talking now?"

"You know what I mean."

_Sure I do but that doesn't mean I want to talk to you douche bag! _"No I'm sorry I don't, but maybe we can talk later; I forgot something in my car."

"You came in Grant's car."

_That's it! _"Oh, so now you're stalking me?" My voice rose a little higher than I wanted to, and the lunch room became eerily quiet. But I was not done, not even close. I looked at my table, and I saw my friends looking like they would have no problem with punching him to the ground. Even little Liz had a venomous look in her eyes, but this is my fight. And I fight my own battles.

"I'm done talking to you Josh. I don't want to be your friend, and I definitely don't want to be your girlfriend. So if your looking for either of those, find a girl that knows she is just going to get her hopes up and then crushed when you break every promise you ever made."

I only stood there a second to look at his face; I did not want to be cruel. I wanted to be clear, so I did not smile or glare. I looked straight at him with nothing but confidence, and maybe a little bit of sass, and I walked out. And I ignored all the cheering from my table as I did so.

**If you read this and liked it then ****REVIEW**** please!**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was at camp and then on vacation for three weeks, but I'm back. I will try to update every week. Enjoy! Please Review!**

_Previously:_

_And I fight my own battles._

"_I'm done talking to you Josh. I don't want to be your friend, and I definitely don't want to be your girlfriend. So if your looking for either of those, find a girl that knows she is just going to get her hopes up and then crushed when you break every promise you ever made."_

_I only stood there a second to look at his face; I did not want to be cruel. I wanted to be clear, so I did not smile or glare. I looked straight at him with nothing but confidence, and maybe a little bit of sass, and I walked out. And I ignored all the cheering from my table as I did so._

Luckily lunch was over in less than a minute after that…whatever you would consider it.

In my mind the day skipped to 7th hour, which was P.E., and also my first class with Bex and Macey since lunch. And I was still trying to find a way to tell them I had forgotten my clothes for cheerleading tryouts after school. I knew Grant had football tryouts at the same time and he would never let me drive his car. I sighed; I should have driven my own car.

I had wound my way to the locker room, my almost empty backpack slung on my shoulder. P.E. was actually one of my favorite classes, because at Gallagher you get to choose out of a huge selection of activities you would want to do for each semester. So of course when Macey, Bex, and I saw gymnastics/tumbling we immediately signed up for it, making sure we got a spot before it was full.

I may not have wanted to do cheerleading, because of a personal reason, but I love tumbling and I was genuinely excited. And I was especially excited when I went over to my locker I have had for all three years of high school, and now my fourth. It was in the back corner so that the main P.E. teacher couldn't see us from her office. Mainly she is just there to watch us and teach a few classes, but the school hires local people that already teach. So I will have my old tumbling teacher for this semester. Basically our school is the most private, public school that there is.

In my locker was this semester's P.E. uniform, and it was actually cute because Macey designed them last spring. There were two leotards and two pairs of spandex shorts if we wanted to wear them over. The two pairs of spandex were short, like volleyball spandex, and were both the same silvery white on the leotard. The leotards were white with green flames/swirls on them with diamond studs separating the two colors. You got to choose the kind of sleeve so I chose both the long and short sleeve.

"Are you going to wear your leotard to practice since that's the only thing you got?"

I spun around at Bex's voice. How did she always know this stuff?

"Oh calm down Cam. You think Macey didn't think of this? She's always thinking about clothes." That's when I realized my green and black cheer duffel bag from last year was in Bex's hand.

She tossed it to me and I let my pace slow back down. "I thought you were going to kill me." I could barely choke out before we started laughing; we know each other way too well.

"Today's going to be an intro day, for all the geniuses that decided to sign up for this class without ever taking either gymnastics or tumbling."

I laughed, "It's okay the less sore I am for tryouts the better, I haven't done any tumbling since last year."

"Then this year is going to be fun," Macey came around the corner smiling. "Now get into your leotards! I want to take a picture of my first line of clothing!"

Bex and I looked at each other and groaned, but complied once we were dressed. We had only taken a few when the teacher started coming around the corner.

"Praise the Lord," I whispered to Bex on our way out, leaving Macey to put her phone in her bag.

"I heard that!"

"I hate you Macey…" I grumbled while looking down at the outfit she packed me. I pulled at the bottom of the shorts which were barely long enough to be considered shorts, but I made it a little better by putting on my spandex underneath.

"I think you look cute." She insisted for the thousandth time.

"Mace-"

"Okay, okay. I was just thinking the boys have football practice at the same time and…"

"And?"

"I wanted Josh to see what he's missing!"

Bex smiled evilly, "Macey… that's pure genius!"

Macey beamed in recognition as I rolled my eyes at the absurdity, even if it was a good idea.

"Let's just go. You guys don't want to be late, do you?" I teased as they realized what time it is.

We walked swiftly to the other side of the football field, where there was more extra space to spread out. The freshman girls were sitting on the ground and talking to each other, not even paying attention to the coach who was speaking to the girls who had returned from last year.

"Were we that oblivious as freshman?" Macey asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I hope not," was the only thing I could say before I was interrupted by my name being shouted.

"Cammie!" My coach beamed as soon as she saw me.

I smiled back, "Hey Coach."

"I didn't think you were coming back."

I looked in between Bex and Macey before replying, "It took a little persuasion, but I'm really glad that I am."

"I am too, you were the best flyer." I beamed as she walked away.

"I call bull." Bex's British accent sounded out after Coach walked away.

I just smiled to leave her wondering, but I actually was glad that I was here. And it was probably the most truthful thing I had said all day.

"Alright ladies, pay attention!" She was specifically looking at the freshman as she said that. "This year we have twenty-three girls trying out, only sixteen to eighteen girls can make it on to the varsity team, and twelve girls will make the junior varsity. If you are a freshman or sophomore that makes varsity you will also cheer on junior varsity. Are there any questions?"

"Who's the new assistant coach?" A familiar voice piped up. I looked on the other side of Anna to see Tina.

"My daughter, Mac, she goes to the community college in the next town over. She will be here in about an hour. Anymore questions?"

All the girls were silent.

Coach smiled, "I wish good luck to all of you." She waited a little bit looking at each girl's face. "Now take a lap!"

As we were running, Bex turned to me and said, "That's the Coach we know."

**You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much. You guys truly inspire me to keep going. **** Please ****REVIEW!**

**What did you think? Wait how can you tell me?**

**Oh yea, you can REVIEW! **

**Rate it from 1 to 10 or tell me how bad I am. I don't care.**

**I want to know what YOU thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you love it, like it, or hate it, PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy.**

_Previously:_

_Coach smiled, "I wish good luck to all of you." She waited a little bit looking at each girl's face. "Now take a lap!"_

_As we were running, Bex turned to me and said, "That's the Coach we know."_

After we had learned the routine that we had to perform, we had a quick break.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!" Tina came up to me as I was getting water from the drinking fountain.

I laughed, "Tina you have nothing to be nervous about! You are definitely making the team."

She laughed with me, although her laugh was more of a nervous one.

"You will too, Cam! You are a natural at cheerleading, I'm glad you're trying out again this year."

I was just about to say 'thanks' when she just smiled and walked away. I smiled to myself; that was typical Tina for you.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled over at me as the rest of the girls were getting in formation. I ran back over to them and got in the middle row.

And then the music started.

/

"Alright girls, you all did great! The results will be posted tomorrow morning by the office. Our first practice will be after school on Wednesday. In other words, enjoy Tuesday as a day of rest in between." We all laughed, although she meant it to a point.

I grabbed my bags and walked towards Grant's car to see him and the rest of the guys blaring music and leaning on their cars.

"Camster!"

I neared closer, "Hey Grant." I looked behind me to see Macey and Bex a little while off. "I'm catching a ride with Bex; I'll see you at home."

He just did the 'guy nod' and I started to turn around to talk to Bex when I caught a certain someone's eye. Zach was staring right at me, and then he had to ruin it by putting on that cocky smirk he wears a lot.

"You have a problem with staring, Goode. Did you're mother ever teach you that staring is rude?" I smirked back at him and turned around quickly before he could respond to my sarcasm.

"You're riding with me, right?" Bex asked as I approached her and Macey.

I nodded as Macey said, "I will go pick up Liz and meet you at your house. You better have some good food. I'm starving."

Bex and I laughed as she walked away. "The only time I have ever heard her say that is after cheer."

/

"You're kidding right?!" Liz practically shrieked at Bex's account of a specific memory of the summer.

Bex was laughing so hard she was crying so she obviously had no breath to answer.

"I can't believe you mooned a Professor in England!" Liz's face was practically frozen in sheer horror at the thought. Not only would she never moon anyone in general, but especially a teacher at a prestigious college.

Macey chipped in, "I believe that's #16 on the list."

I grabbed The List out of Liz's hands and scrolled through all the numbers to find it.

"Now it's your turn Macey." I said as soon as I scratched the last accomplishment Bex had finished after writing a 'B' next to it.

She smiled, "Well I already told you about kissing the stranger on the Eiffel Tower. There was also going to ten countries in a summer. And I got to jump off the side of a cruise ship."

"Dang it, Macey! I wanted to do the last one." Bex said as we all laughed. "You're turn Cam. And you're the last one so it better be good."

She grabbed the notebook and pen from me as I started talking. "I started a-"

"Cam, we've already done that." Macey replied while faking a yawn, not even letting me finish.

"You didn't let me finish Macey." She perked back up. "Like I was saying, I started a flash mob at the beach."

"Did you just start dancing randomly?" Liz asked with big eyes.

I laughed, "I guess. I was with Grant and some of his buddies, in Florida, and we had some music blasting. So I just grabbed one of them and started dancing and by the time my friends made it there everyone was just dancing to our music."

Macey smiled, "Sounds so much like you. Now keep going!"

"OK, I went swimming with sharks at an aquarium. And lastly… drum roll please!" They gave me exasperated looks but complied. "I went bungee jumping AND sky diving!"

The reactions were all totally different that it made me laugh. Poor Lizzie looked terrified while Macey looked excited, considering if she would do it or not. And Bex looked like she wanted to be there with me, no matter how cool her summer had been. I knew she wanted to cross those off herself.

"Pizza!" Grant yelled from downstairs as Bex ran down and stuck her tongue out at me.

I ran after her playfully and pushed her onto the couch. I started laughing until she tugged me down onto the floor.

"Ow!" I complained even though it didn't hurt anything except my pride.

"Break it up ladies." Grant neared toward us. Bex and I shared a look as we got up. In one smooth move Grant was on the floor.

He looked up at Bex and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She started gravitating towards him and I went to get some pizza before I would completely lose my appetite. Don't get me wrong I think they're cute, but it's my brother and best friend. Enough said…

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" I yelled so Grant could hear me since he retreated back up to his room.

"He- Zach?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, Grant called and said I could come over."

"Yea he's upsta- Gallagher Girl?" I didn't even notice he called me that until I had started talking.

He smirked, "Yes, it's only fitting since you are the first person I've met here." He walked through the doorway, coming up close to me. He whispered, "And by far the most intriguing."

I tried not to shiver as his words made my body go on high alert. I was preparing to turn around and say something, but by that time he was already gone.

**Soo? What did you think? Please tell me, please REVIEW! If you have any questions, suggestions, or just good ol' fashion encouragements then please write them in the box! **

**You are all precious, just for reading this! Have a lovely Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one is dedicated to all you lovely people. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

_Previously:_

_He smirked, "Yes, it's only fitting since you are the first person I've met here." He walked through the doorway, coming up close to me. He whispered, "And by far the most intriguing." _

_I tried not to shiver as his words made my body go on high alert. I was preparing to turn around and say something, but by that time he was already gone._

"Soooo Liz?" Macey dragged out her words, which could only mean one thing.

_Gossip._

She perked her head up from the nail polish she was currently using to paint her toes. "Yes, Macey?"

"Where exactly are you and Jonas with the whole…uhh…relationship thing?"

She gave Macey a confused look. Bex interrupted, "She means, are you bloody official already or not?"

I forced myself to contain my laughter at Bex's bluntness.

Liz burned a bright crimson at the mere mention of the words _Jonas_ and _official_ put together.

"I…we…umm…he" She stammered on until none of us could contain our laughter anymore.

Then Bex raised her voice over the laughter, "You're one to talk Mace."

Macey playfully glared at her as Bex started laughing again. I was the only one that saw the momentarily sad look in her eyes, I wondered if it was because of Nick. But before I could think about it too much she put on a smile and started laughing along with Bex as if it was the greatest joke ever.

"Speaking of boys…" Liz started. I put away the thought of what was wrong with Mace as I saw Grant and Zach come downstairs. They passed by us sitting on the floor in the living room. Bex gave Grant a flirtatious smile as they were back on their way to his room with pizza. He stopped walking, probably just to look at Bex a bit longer, and asked. "What are you ladies up to?"

Liz replied, "We-"

"-were doing nothing." Macey cut her off.

"Ohh." Grant looked at Zach and whispered, "Girl stuff."

I wanted to point out that not only is he a terrible whisperer, but also we weren't talking about 'girl stuff.' We were talking about them, but I guess you don't tell people that you are talking about them behind their back, even if it's not any bad things.

"But we can change the subject if you want to join." Bex said quickly after we all heard what he whispered to Zach.

I'm pretty sure we were all about to object, besides Bex and Grant of course, when Grant replied. "Yea, sure." He turned around to Zach, "You mind?"

At first I thought he was going to say no and that they should just hustle back upstairs, but instead he just shrugged, "Why not."

"If we are all going to be down here you should just invite Nick and Jonas while you're at it." I said, it sounded a bit ruder than I meant it to. "I mean…why not?" I rephrased even planting a smirk at the end.

Grant got up quickly to go grab his phone from upstairs.

"Won't you're parents mind?" It was aimed at me. Of course it was the only person in the room who didn't know my parents were practically always gone. I usually only saw them during breaks where we would travel to a new exotic place. But how could I explain that without telling everything. I looked at him, "They're gone for business a lot." He just nodded; I mean what can you really say to that?

"Nick's driving over and picking up Jonas on the way here." Grant announced as he swooped back in.

I wanted to grab Macey and practically demand what she's not telling me, but I couldn't. I was thinking of escape routes where it would end up just us two so we could talk when the door was thrown open.

Nick. He thinks he owns this place. No, I'm not kidding. He walked right past us barely muttering a 'hey' when he went scavenging in the kitchen for some leftovers.

"You only have pepperoni left?" I had to literally control myself from rolling my eyes at him. He was like a six year old trapped in an eighteen-year-old's body. But he's still a really good friend, even if he is…strange sometimes.

He came back in carrying two pieces, "Soo…strip truth or dare anyone?"

Oh heck no.

/

"Why am I doing this again?" I muttered to Macey who actually seamed to perk up a little since Nick had gotten here. Maybe it wasn't him then…?

"Maybe you want Zach to see you naked." She teased and added a wink at the end.

I scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

Nick sat right across from me in our deformed looking circle. He eyed everyone thinking of who his next victim should be, because he claimed he should pick first since it was his 'genius' idea.

Please don't be me. Please don't be m-

"Bex, truth or dare?"

We all knew his dares were probably the worst, but Bex has never been one to shy away from a dare. "Dare."

He smiled; he knew she would. "I dare you to kiss Jonas, on the lips."

Grant glared. Jonas blushed. Bex gulped.

Before she could think about it too much Bex leaned over and gave Jonas barely even more than a peck, knowing Nick would make them do it again if it was only a second.

Grant's cheeks glowed a bright red; it reminded me of Lizzie earlier.

"Zach, truth or dare?"

He seemed to weigh his options, Bex was pure evil when it came to these things, but he was also the new guy.

"Dare."

She smiled, "I dare you to strip down to your underwear…and you have to run across to any neighbor's door and ask for a condom."

He smirked, "Of course."

We all stood up as he took off all he had except his boxers. Dang, his abs… I actually had to tear my eyes away before he could catch me staring.

He walked to the door and opened it, "Well this is it."

And with that he ran across the street.

/

None of us could stop laughing even though we had already gone past a couple rounds since Zach's dare. He had chosen the worst house he could have picked. He was a mean old man who would normally just tell you to screw off, even if he didn't use those exact words, but this time he literally chased Zach off with a broom until he was completely off his property.

"Alright, enough!" He said over the laughter, even though his eyes obviously twinkled with mischief and had an easy going smile on his face. "Macey it's your turn to pick."

Macey eyed everyone, although only Jonas and I haven't gone. So I had the worst feeling that she was going to pick m-

"Cammie…truth or dare?"

I knew I wasn't going to like either one, and I never picked truth unless I was too tired to get up and do something.

"Dare."

**Dun ****Dun ****DUN!**** Haha what did you think? There's a box below if you want to say anything! *winky face* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I updated in less than a week this chapter…Review?! **

_Previously:_

_Macey eyed everyone, although only Jonas and I haven't gone. So I had the worst feeling that she was going to pick m-_

"_Cammie…truth or dare?" _

_I knew I wasn't going to like either one, and I never picked truth unless I was too tired to get up and do something._

"_Dare." _

She sucked in a breath as if considering her evil options; she had no doubt thought of as soon as the game started. Her voice broke through my thoughts, "I dare you to put on a blindfold and go wait in that closet. We will send someone in there and you have to guess who it is. If you guess who it is correctly within thirty seconds you go onto the next person; if not you have to kiss that person for as long as they want. We will choose three people to send to you. If you lose, you do not have to go on."

_Oh dang._

I was pushed into the large, dark closet while tying the bandana on my head. I felt my palms begin to sweat. What if they chose Grant? I am NOT kissing my brother. I could try guessing Grant each time…but what if it was a girl. I don't want to kiss any of my girl friends.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Here's your first victim." Macey shouted as the door opened and closed.

"I'm the victim." I mumbled as I felt hands on my shoulders. They were big and the arms were built. Their shoulders were broad, that ruled out all the girls and Jonas. My hands crept up to _his _hair. It was shaggy, just like every other typical boy.

"I'm pretty sure…Grant?"

"Oh thank God!" My brother whisper shouted at the same time we heard. "Dang it, she guessed right."

It was Nick.

"Should I kill him or should you?" I said as I took off the blindfold.

Grant chuckled, "I will as you put that back on." He pointed to the blindfold as he walked out and playfully punched Nick.

I waited a little bit as there was another knock. Small and petite hands landed on my shoulders. I didn't even have to think about this one. "Liz."

She giggled, "I told them not to pick me. I'm the only one with baby hands." I imagined her examining her hands as the door closed behind her, but was quickly reopened and replaced with someone else.

This time the person took my hands and placed them on their shoulders. It was definitely a guy. He had broad shoulders and strong arms. The hair was, again, shaggy. He was slightly shorter than Grant.

For some reason I felt a pain of disappointment. "Nick?"

"Think again Gallagher Girl." In one swift movement my blindfold was off and my lips were on his. I have no idea how long it lasted, but it was too short. He quickly moved back as the door opened.

"Did she guess it right?" Macey popped her head in.

"Yes." Zach beat me to it. "We were making a bet to see how long it would take you guys to be nosey."

Why would he lie? Oh my gosh, he was embarrassed. I never should have kissed him…

"Speaking of nosey, I have to get going. My mom will think I'm out partying." Nick got up as Jonas followed him.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave too." Zach spoke behind me. Even his voice is sexy.

No. Stop it Cammie.

They all gathered their things and walked out the door as quickly as they came.

~.~.~

"Goodnight guys." Liz mumbled as her head hit the pillow. She was always the first one falling asleep.

"I am not falling asleep anytime soon." Macey sighed as Bex nodded in agreement.

I laughed, "That's what you always say."

~.~.~

"Get up!" My ear suddenly felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm up." I said while whishing I could dig myself deeper into my blankets.

I quickly showered and walked into my closet.

"Hey Cam." I turned around to see Macey holding an outfit she picked out for me and a makeup bag.

Oh gosh.

After half an hour I had convinced Macey that I looked fine enough to go to school. I looked at my reflection to see a pair of white high-waisted shorts with a loose fitting navy blue shirt that was tucked in. My feet were in gold sandals with a matching gold necklace.

"We have to get their early so we can see the cheerleading posts!" Macey said excitedly.

Bex and I shared a look, Macey was definitely making it. She will probably be voted as varsity captain too.

I ran downstairs while the girls followed me down. I hopped into Macey's car this time and turned on the radio. She buckled in and turned it up louder and we sang our lungs out until we reached the parking lot.

"Steal that one!" I pointed towards a parking space that Bex had her eye on. She glared at us as we got out and she parked somewhere else.

I started walking towards the back office where the cheerleading and football teams were hung up. I wasn't sure which one I wanted to look at first.

I knew without a doubt that Grant had made his varsity position. He's held it all four years of high school. Nick was our only decent kicker, and he was pretty good. I really wanted to look to see if it was Zach or Josh. After what happened yesterday, with both, I wasn't sure if I wanted either of them to have it. If I still had to pick one it would be Zach. Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions and he-

"Cam!" Macey screamed my name as she read off the sheet. I smiled; I was surprisingly excited, a feeling I was getting more use to when it came to cheerleading.

"Hey man!" I saw Grant run behind me to Zach who hadn't made it to the list yet. "You made it! You're first string quarterback."

Right when Zach was about to say something Josh rammed his shoulder into him. "Watch where you're going, _Zach_." He said his name like it was venom.

"You're the one who bumped into me." His voice was strained; he was trying not to let his voice get out of control.

I thought Josh was going to say another biting remark at him, but he didn't.

Instead he swung his right arm directly at Zach's jaw.

**I feel so mean… Good thing I'm updating in a week! Please, please REVIEW! **

**That is what's keeping me going with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know one of you guys asked for me to make my chapters longer in the reviews. I will try to beginning next week, but I can not promise anything! I make them shorter than others so that I can update each week for you guys. But I will definitely try, just because I love you guys! So…****Review?**

_Previously:_

_Right when Zach was about to say something Josh rammed his shoulder into him. "Watch where you're going, Zach." He said his name like it was venom. _

"_You're the one who bumped into me." His voice was strained; he was trying not to let his voice get out of control._

_I thought Josh was going to say another biting remark at him, but he didn't._

_Instead he swung his right arm directly at Zach's jaw._

I heard the gasps all around me, even a couple shrieks from the girls who were checking the roster. I think I was the only who didn't make a sound besides Zach.

His face was a mixture of emotions as he held a hand to his, probably, stinging jaw. I saw them each flash for a second at a time, but it was mostly anger. I felt a slender hand clutching my shoulder and arm from behind. It was Macey.

I expected Zach to punch him back and there would be a full on fight on our hands. What if I would have to jump in? Instead Zach grabbed a fistful of Josh's shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. I was surprised Josh didn't crumble as soon as his body thudded against the dry wall. "Do not _ever _touch me again." He let go of his shirt and watched as Josh scrambled away with his goons.

He turned around and we locked eyes. He looked like he was wanting to say something, as if he had scared me. But that's when people started applauding and blowing whistles for him. And Macey and Bex started dragging me out as the principle started charging around the corner.

~.~.~

I couldn't stop thinking about the almost fight, and I have no idea why. Zach handled it perfectly; he didn't fight back.

It was the way he looked at me after, as if the only reason he didn't fight was because I was there. But that wouldn't make sense either.

I was so consumed thinking about my whole morning I barely even noticed that he walked into fourth hour and took the seat next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he got out a notebook. His jaw was already starting to bruise; why didn't he just leave? He didn't have an ice pack which means he didn't go to the school nurse, which was a _very _good idea. The principle would think Zach was responsible for the whole thing, and he would get in trouble on the second day of school.

It looked as if he wanted to say something the whole rest of the hour, but he never did. And after fourth hour I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

~.~.~

"Don't you think it's weird though Mace." After Macey dropped me back at home I jumped right back into my car to drive over to her house. I was not having this conversation over the phone, and Macey was the boy expert to every boy besides Nick.

"His jaw was probably hurting, so he just left." She shrugged as if it was that simple.

"He was gone for first through third hour, shows up for half of fourth hour, and disappears for the rest of the day! And I swear he was looking at me as if…as if-"

"Just spit it out Cam."

"As if I was…scared of him." It sounded totally crazy as soon as I said it, but at the same time it made sense. The look he gave me right after it happened, and not talking to me the whole class period although it looked like he wanted to say something.

"It's not like he punched him back." Macey said exactly what I was thinking. "And besides he'll probably be back tomorrow."

I merely nodded while grabbing my keys. "Thanks Mace, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Cam; don't forget to pack a bag for cheerleading!"

I winked at her as I walked out and drove home.

I can't tell you how long it took me to fall asleep that night, as I stared at the cheap plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. For some reason I could never get myself to pull them off. Josh always teased me about them, and yet the memory of him and I just cuddling on my bed watching some random movie still didn't want me to take them down.

Maybe I've spent so many nights up that the only way I would stay sane was staring at store bought plastic instead of at a ceiling all night. But just like every other night that I've lain awake; I fell into a restless sleep.

~.~.~

I hopped down the stairs the next morning using a ridiculous amount of concealer to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. I was determined; I was going to walk straight up to him and just talk to him. I hadn't quite figured out what about, but I would. And hopefully by the time I see him; I'll have something to say.

So when I arrived at school, in my own car this time, I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

He wasn't here.

I plastered on a smile that, hopefully, clearly read 'I had a wonderful night of sleep last night.'

Nothing really important happened that day, especially compared to yesterday's excitement. The day dragged on until the final bell rang. I raced out of the class and went to my locker, putting the books that I needed in there. I put the straps on my shoulders and went around the corner to Bex's locker. Grant was there with his arms around her… I did a 360.

"Mace! I ran up to her and walked alongside her to the locker room. Her hair was still perfect even though we just had P.E. She chatted excitedly about the cheer season we had ahead of us. I just smiled, nodded, and put an enthusiastic 'yea' every now and then.

We had just reached the girls locker room when a football player crashed into me.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized while bending down to pick up the one folder I had been carrying.

I smoothed my hair out; I couldn't see his face, but he did look good in an old jersey and basketball shorts. His hair kind of looked like- "Zach?"

He came back up with a smirk as he handed me my folder. "I was wondering when you were going to notice me. I was beginning to get hurt for a second." He put one hand over his heart and put a fake sad face on.

"Zach-"

"I'll catch you guys later?" He cut me off and then winked. "See you around, Cam."

He said the same thing twice, but the second one was specifically to me. And it wasn't a question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Who has the best reviewers in the world? I do! **

_Previously:_

_I smoothed my hair out; I couldn't see his face, but he did look good in an old jersey and basketball shorts. His hair kind of looked like- "Zach?"_

_He came back up with a smirk as he handed me my folder. "I was wondering when you were going to notice me. I was beginning to get hurt for a second." He put one hand over his heart and put a fake sad face on. _

"_Zach-"_

"_I'll catch you guys later?" He cut me off and then winked. "See you around, Cam." _

_He said the same thing twice, but the second one was specifically to me. And it wasn't a question. _

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and for once I didn't mean because of his annoying smirk or his gorgeous green eyes.

I knew he was aware of me looking at him from the corner of my eyes, because he was smirking the entire practice. And that irritated me.

I eventually gave up by our second water break when Macey came up and nudged me. "He-"

"I know." She cut me off, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"I'm just going to forget about it, no matter how strange he is." I mumbled the last part, I thought to myself.

"Ooh, looks like Cam has a crush!" She squealed as Bex came up.

Bex laughed, "We all knew that Mace!"

Macey grinned, "Yes, but now she admits it!"

"I do not!" I protested; I had no idea what I felt towards Zach. It was mostly confusion to be honest.

They both just gave me the we-know-better-than-you look, but they let it go anyway.

And I tried letting it go too, but for some reason I couldn't fully stop thinking about him. I could only wish I was stuck in his brain, annoying him as much as he was annoying me.

~.~.~

It was Thursday during lunch when I realized it was the first lunch Zach had been to since Monday. Or rather I should say his first lunch with us. He had disappeared during certain parts of the day, but he would always show up for practice. He had to show up for practice if he wanted to play the big game tomorrow. Which now that I think of it is really soon after the teams were thrown together.

Luckily it's not against our rivals, Roseville High, Zach's former school. That was next Friday, two games away. This game will mark our first day of homecoming weekend, the following week everyone dresses up as what the king and queen agree on. I won last year with Josh, and let him pick all the dress up days. I was never interested in winning homecoming queen.

This year I had decided on not going, the only problem is I haven't thought of an excuse. I know that if I don't have a fantastic one, Bex and Macey will literally force me into a dress and put me in chains until we get there. I also knew I couldn't use family emergency, because Grant would blow that excuse for me. This left me with absolutely no ideas on how to get out of homecoming.

This feeling, in fact, sucks.

I knew they wouldn't let me use the excuse of the fact that I found out Josh was cheating on me the night of homecoming, at the after party. Even though I think it classifies as a pretty good excuse.

I snapped back to reality where Zach and Grant were talking about the first football game tomorrow, and Mace called Tina over to talk about face paint for all the cheerleaders. I think Liz and Jonas are talking about an AP class they're both taking.

"Don't you think so Cam?" Tina asked as Bex and Macey turned my way.

"Uh, what was the question?" I asked spinning around on the bench, now officially ignoring the majority of my food which I still haven't eaten.

"Well it's two questions actually. Will you do the face paint for the varsity squad before the game tomorrow? You are by far the best artist on the squad. And don't you think it would be cute to have matching bows?" She smiled at the end, an easy-going smile that she almost always had on.

"Yea, I can do the face paint, and don't we already have matching bows?"

"We have the ones that match the uniform, but I was talking about getting matching ones for just us seniors. We could wear them on senior night, even though that's still about a month away." I could see the gears in her head spinning as she thought of the matching bows.

I reflected her smile, "I think that's a great idea Tina."

She squealed quietly in delight. "So I will start getting all of the paint we will need for the face paint and start thinking about bow designs in my next class. I'll see you in art Cam!"

"I forgot you were in art." Bex said as Tina hopped up and walked out of the lunchroom.

I laughed, "It was either art or another science class so…" I let it drag while she nodded knowingly; I went back to my soup.

~.~.~

The freshman girls were obnoxiously loud in the locker room while we were getting ready for tonight's game. I was helping the entire junior varsity with their face paint, several girls smudged theirs. Needless to say, I'm getting very frustrated. Luckily I soon moved on to the varsity girls, who sat still and didn't smudge their paint constantly.

I scrubbed my hands clean from the face paint after I finished mine last. Macey sat me down and fixed my makeup, despite my protests that my makeup looked fine.

After she was done she put me in front of the full length mirror. "You ready?" She smiled looking back into the mirror with me.

"For the first time for a while now, yes."

Bex rounded the corner, "You guys ready? They want us all to open for the junior varsity game." The only bad thing was we had to stay for the junior varsity game since it was first, but it was beginning to feel worth it.

They each took one of my hands and we walked out of the locker room and onto the field together, for our first game of our last year.

**I wish there was a way to tell me what you thought… Oh wait, you can! Please review and make my Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After you are done reading please read the bold at the bottom! You guys are so awesome, please REVIEW! **

_Previously:_

_After she was done she put me in front of the full length mirror. "You ready?" She smiled looking back into the mirror with me._

"_For the first time for a while now, yes."_

_Bex rounded the corner, "You guys ready? They want us all to open for the junior varsity game." The only bad thing was we had to stay for the junior varsity game since it was first, but it was beginning to feel worth it._

_They each took one of my hands and we walked out of the locker room and onto the field together, for our first game of our last year._

The music pulsed through my body as I moved to it like we had learned in practice. It's half time for the varsity team, and the boys are doing at least two times better than we thought they would. It also helps that the other school hasn't had a good team since the 70's.

The junior varsity girls sat down on a front bench, obviously jealous that they didn't make varsity. Even though junior varsity had a very good game and won by two touchdowns.

Josh looked even angrier sitting on the bench, watching someone else play his beloved position. While Zach was hotter in his uniform, which I didn't think was even possible, even if I was a little put off about him lying to our friends about kissing me. And as hard as I've been trying; I still can't forget about it.

Any of it, and that's what probably sucks the most.

And to top it off, I was practically forced to watch Zach and my brother work incredibly well together on the field. But I put a smile on my face and cheered my team on, because that's what cheerleaders are for.

~.~.~

After the game we all went out for pizza when Grant asked Zach and Nick to stay over or 'hang' as the guys like to say. I wasn't quite sure what to feel at that. Why are guys so confusing?

Mace asked me if I wanted to come over but I told her no. I couldn't just live life avoiding people when I was confused or not wanting to talk to them. And sadly I had homework I knew I wouldn't do over the rest of the weekend. But if I was going to be completely honest, the biggest reason I stayed home is I was hoping that I could catch Zach alone. Although I have no idea what I would say if I did.

Now I'm home and currently laying on my bed lazily filling out the last couple of questions from my French worksheet.

"I don't know about this man." I perked my head up at the voice

"You don't have to but…" This voice is definitely Grant's, which means he's putting one of his friends up to something.

"Yea, I know."

_Knock. Knock._

I held my breath while hoping with all my might that it wasn't Zach. It wouldn't be anything good if my brother put him up to it.

I opened it and caught my breath a little bit. This could not be happening.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I'm tempted to just close the door; I know this is all Grant.

"Hi Zach."

He cocked his head adorably to one side, "No biting remark?"

I shook my head no. "What do you want Zach?"

He feigned sadness, "Can I come in?"

I opened the door wide as he stepped in and he closed it behind him.

"Is this the part of the movie where the mysterious man walks into the girls' bedroom and kills her with a chainsaw?"

He laughed, it was deep, throaty, and down right sexy. "There's the Cammie I know."

I smoothed my shirt out even though there was nothing wrong with it. I couldn't stand the awkward silence that enveloped us. Luckily, he saved it from being any longer.

"I wanted to talk to you…" He let it hang, gauging my reaction.

"Actually Grant wanted you to talk to me; I heard you guys out in the hallway." His reaction didn't change, and he didn't say anything either. "If this is a dare I can just go along with it, I've done it before with Grant's friends."

"It's not a dare…and Grant's not making me do or say anything."

"I'm confused. Out in the hallway it sounded like he was putting you up to something."

"I was hesitant about something, but he gave me the 'it's now or never' speech."

"Yea…he's pretty good at those." I wanted to ask him what he was hesitant about, but I didn't want to intrude and he probably wouldn't answer.

He smiled, which caught me off guard so much I almost fell back on my bed. I don't think I have ever seen him do anything, but smirk for the whole time I've known him. Which, granted, I have only known him for a week. "I was just wondering if you would maybe…wait!" He stopped abruptly with his question and grabbed something from his back pocket.

He brought out a single red rose with a note attached. He handed it to me, "Would you go to homecoming with me, Cammie?" He smiled a bit fuller; I could tell he was more confident now that he had given me the rose.

I smiled back, how could I say no to this? Plus, this must mean he had a good reason for lying about our closet kiss. I didn't want to go to homecoming, but that was before I had even thought about the possibility of Zach asking me. Maybe he felt something in that kiss too.

"Yes. I would love to go to homecoming with you Zach."

And then the smirk came back, "Great."

**I'm sorry it's a day late! I'm going to be very busy this semester so that might push back my days of updating, but I will still try to update around once a week. I may have to start updating Mondays since Sundays are the only day I can write. Would you guys mind?**

**You are all soooo awesome, and I love you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
